


Shooting arrows

by Angel_of_the_Winchesters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is shooting arrows, And magnus shows up like the crazy wizard that he is, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suppose, M/M, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Winchesters/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Winchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is just practicing archery when Magnus shows up and makes the poor shadowhunter do something that he almost never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting arrows

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from http://cutebuttwyatt.tumblr.com and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I spent what felt like days finishing this last night. I hope ya'll enjoy it!  
> Any mistakes in the thingy are 100% mine :)

Alec was practicing archery at the shooting range in the Institute, when he heard the sound of a Portal opening behind him, and turned to see Magnus step into the room.  
  
Magnus looked around in mild curiosity before catching sight of Alec, as he was the only other person in the room, and made his way over. Looking at the shadowhunter in approval, Magnus grinned and said, "Hello Alexander." Slowly dragging his eyes back up to Alec's.  
  
Alec blushed, not used to people looking at him in that way, any way really, he was used to being in the background away from everyone's line of sight.  That never worked with Magnus though. No, with him it was like Alec was the brightest thing in the room. "Magnus. What are you doing here?"  
  
Alec paled slightly as he realized that what he just said could be seen as rude, " I mean, it's just that, uh, I didn't hear anything about you coming in today. Did something happen?" He added hastily, taking the time to really look at the warlock and noticed that he seemed nervous, on edge.  
  
Magnus laughed and replied, "no, dear Alexander, nothing happened. I just wanted to see you, and thought I'd stop by."  
"Oh." Alec stared at Magnus in shock, "well, uh, I was just gonna practice for a bit longer, but if you wanna, um, do something we could do that too?" Alec asked awkwardly, still reeling from the shock that  _Magnus_ wanted to see  _him._      
  
The weird feeling in his chest that showed up when the warlock appeared grow when he saw Magnus' face light up with an eager expression. He frowned in confusion when Magnus turned around and called over his shoulder, "don't let me being here disrupt what you were doing before, I can wait until you're done." Walking over to the benches the lined the wall he sat down and got into a comfortable position.   
  
Alec just stared at Magnus  for a few seconds before he shrugged and turned back to get some more hits in.  He tried to focus, but the weight of Magnus' gaze was almost too much. 

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he let go of the arrow, letting it fly.   
  
After taking a few more shots in, Alec turned to Magnus, to tell him he'd just get a couple more in, only to find him standing only a couple steps away, looking at Alec with a intense expression on his face.  Only the years of shadowhunter training kept Alec from so much as twitching in surprise.   
  
He raised his eyebrow, "yes?" He asked, feeling uncomfortably warm with the way Magnus was looking at him.

"Oh nothing," Magnus said, waving his hand, "I just thought I'd get a bit closer so I could see better," He finished with a big smile. 

  
Alec narrowed his eyes  and grumbled, "I'm gonna get a couple more in, then we can do whatever." At Magnus' nod of agreement, he slowly turned back around and got ready to fire another arrow.  
  
As he got ready to let it go, he heard Magnus ask in a overly calm voice, "would you like to go out on a date with me?" At those words, Alec's brain flatlined and he watched, mind detached from his body, as he released the arrow. Watched as it went flying and landed, with what Alec guessed was 6 feet above the actual target, only a few inches away from hitting the windows that wrapped around two quarters of the training room.  
  
He stared at the offending arrow for a few seconds before sighing and slowly turned around, bright red.  Magnus looked like he was barely holding his laughter in, amusement and, oddly enough, affection making his eyes sparkle, Alec gasped at the sight.  He forgot about his embarrassment for a moment and just gazed at the sight of Magnus. Looking like an angel in all his glory.  
  
Mentally shaking his head, Alec felt as the embarrassment of what just happened rushed back, and he looked at the floor, whole body feeling as though it were on fire, wishing the ground would swallow him up.  
  
When Alec heard Magnus step forward, he snapped his head up, and panicked when he saw the disappointment, that Magnus was trying so hard to hide, cloud his face. "It's alright Alexander, you don't have to say yes. In fact, I think I'll see myself out." Magnus gave a feeble attempt to smile, and said, " Goodbye, Alexander."  
  
As he turned to go, Alec unfroze, not even fully aware of what he was doing and rushed forward, blindly reaching for any part of Magnus that he could get,  so this _thing_  between them didn't crawl into the nearest whole and die.  

"Magnus, wait. Please." Alec begged, gently tugging on Magnus' arm, the sight before him made him want to cry.  

Magnus' body turned loosely, as though he were completely fine, but his eyes betrayed him.  They were full of pain, disappointment, and, maybe the most heartbreaking for Alec, understanding.

Alec hated it.  

Magnus did not deserve to look like that, and he never would again if Alec had anything to say about that. Alec looked at Magnus with determination before nodding slightly to himself.  Alec grabbed a hold of Magnus' jacket, and pulled him forward, leaning down to look into Magnus' eyes.  

Alec pushed the nerves that threatened to suffocate him, and touched his lips to Magnus'.  Ending the kiss almost as soon as it began.  He leaned back to fully look at the warlock and he couldn't help the smile that slowly overtook his face.

"Yes. Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you, Magnus."  He answered still smiling at the dazed look on Magnus' face.  

Alec watched as the remaining sadness in Magnus' eyes disappeared as happiness filled them, his lips stretched into a smile mirroring Alec's.

 

                                                               The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
